


Wanna dance?

by DenaCeleste



Series: Tumblr Drabbles, Ficlets, and More [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr drabbles, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaCeleste/pseuds/DenaCeleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks Danny for a dance in private. Danny has some things to say about that. Of course he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna dance?

**Author's Note:**

> My first McDanno ficlet, as requested by [deputyperrish](http://deputyperrish.tumblr.com) on Tumblr: 
> 
> deputyperrish asked:  
> mcdanno + #37 (bc im still not over that dumb instagram clip oh my heart)
> 
> 37\. “Wanna dance?”
> 
>    
>  **Unless otherwise stated, all works are unbetaed. Please no public concrit. Please keep comments positive. Any private concrit can be directed to my Tumblr ask box.**

“Wanna dance?” Steve held out a hand and waited.

“Oh,  _now_ you ask?” Danny placed his hand in Steve’s and allowed himself to be drawn in. “Now you ask permission, when we’re all alone. But when we’re surrounded by people, you just scoop me up like–like some kind of damsel at the ball, waiting for a prince.”

Steve chuckled and led him around the kitchen, twirling him out at one end of the island, drawing him back close. “You would’ve argued in the middle of Kono’s reception, and that seems rude. So I didn’t give you a choice.”

“I would not!” Danny glared at Steve, but softened when the hand at his back pulled him tight against that hard body. “Okay, maybe I would’ve.”

Steve leaned down, each whispered word enough to send a shiver down Danny’s spine. “I know you, Danno. I love you.” Then, with a chuckle, “Despite your flaws.”

Danny squawked. “What flaws? Flaws like wanting to be asked before some neanderthal animal grabs me and plasters himself against me?”

Steve laughed. “You didn’t seem to mind at the time.”

Danny snorted. “That’s because I know how to keep my mouth shut.” He wrapped his arm around Steve’s neck, the other still held in place by his hand. “Speaking of mouths shut, why don’t we shut up now.” He tugged.

Steve allowed Danny to pull him down. As their lips brushed, he murmured, “Well, if you insist.” 

They paused in their private dance, lost in each other.


End file.
